1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for a vehicle and, particularly, a stator winding of such an AC generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT application 92/06527 discloses a stator winding composed of a plurality of U-shaped conductor segments welded together. Such conductor segments have various turn portions having a different radius of curvature. Therefore, it is necessary to select coating material that is resistive to the most severe conditions such as stress applied while such conductor segments are formed by bending or high temperature generated while the stator winding is generating output power. However, the ratio of the insulation material to the production cost of such conductor segments is considerably high.